1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and process for making such a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric current limiting devices such as thermistors are extensively used in electronic equipment. Such devices require ceramic material with large positive temperature coefficients of resistance. Typically the resistance increase by more than three orders of magnitude in the temperature range between 0 and 200 degrees C. Various ceramic materials exhibit large positive coefficients of resistance including semiconducting barium titanate. A typical composition presently used is Ba.sub.0.993 La.sub.0.007 Ti.sub.0.99 O.sub.3. Such compositions require high sintering temperatures and complicated atmosphere control during processing. Although such ceramics work perfectly well, more convenient procedures for making the ceramic are highly desirable so as to reduce production costs and permit more rapid and convenient production of the ceramic material.